A Fathers Love
by Lilly Algrave
Summary: About Sirius and his daughter, and her life...FWOC, R&R REVIEW!


Chapter 1  
  
Sirius was sitting in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place waiting...it felt like a lifetime. The truth was that when that Sirius hadn't died when he'd fallen through the veil, he had survived by some strange force as if he still had something left to do upon the earth.  
  
Sirius sat dead still, his daughter would be walking in through his doors for the first time in 17 years Isabelle, Izzie for short, had been Sirius first and only child, and since her mother had died it had fallen to him to take responsibility, something Sirius was not very good at.  
  
Dumbledore had explained about his innocence, but the truth was Sirius was still nervous about not knowing what to expect! He knew that she was coming home after her seventh year, and from what he knew from Fred and George (who had been in the same year as her) was that she was outgoing and had been in Gryffindor, Sirius smiled he remembered the big party he and James had held at the end of the seventh year...he grinned, and his eyes sparkled their familiar old glint.  
  
This summer all the Weasly's, Rumus and Tonks would be staying with him as it easier as the headquarters, Charlie was coming back, Bill had his own place five minuets walk away and would be staying there, the only person missing was Percy. Sirius was also pretty certain that Hermione was likely to turn up and of course Harry.  
  
Sirius looked at the clock....the guard would be there waiting...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They were pulling into London the houses were thickening, thoughts were running through her head, ... "This is it the last time I'll get off the Hogwarts express the last time I'll be a student, then there was Sirius her dad, what was she going to call him? Am I going to like him? Will he like me, God she thought mum why the hell didn't you tell me..."  
  
"IZZIE...god I've been trying to talk to you for the past half hour...you've just sat there in a dream"  
  
It was Angelina her best friend, she generally talked nineteen to the dozen and Izzie could generally get away with her dazed, 'I'm listening look' it didn't look like it had work this time. With a sigh Izzie turned to face her best friend  
  
"Yesssssssss???"  
  
"I was just wondering, you haven't told us were to direct our letters, I mean I am going to want to see you!"  
  
Katie, Alicia and Angie both looked at her, a sweeping perfect black curl fell onto Izzies naturally tanned face, her large blue eyes looked out at them, confused...  
  
"Ummm, just write my name they generally find me, I think I'll be moving around a lot this summer who knows where I'll be"  
  
They looked satisfied with this answer and contently started; again how weird it was going to be not having to go back to Hogwarts next year. Izzie sighed again, who knows were she would end up.  
  
The girls got changed out their robes, and sat back down with a thump. Izzie sat there as her black curly, but not frizzy hair cascaded down her back. She had turned up jeans on a red strapless top, showing off her tanned shoulders and red flat shoes, all the girls knew she was stunning but Izzie always insisted that they were prettier than her, they knew this wasn't true.  
  
They finally pulled to a stop, the girls stood up and pulled their trunks off the racks; Izzie grabbed her Black cat, Cat, and stepped out of the carriage.  
  
Izzie put the trunk down and scooped up Cat into her arms, her friends all gathered round and said goodbye, they all made a few jokes and they all giggled, finally they parted. Izzie looked round and saw a strange assortment of people standing looking at her, she turned away not knowing were to look, as she turned back she saw a mass of pink hair!  
  
"Isabelle Black, yes you look just like him apart from your eyes, Sirius has Brown eyes, I'm Tonks by the way and I like you cat does she have a name? And if you want to follow me I'll introduce to everyone"  
  
Isabelle not know what to do first said, "Cat, her name is Cat"  
  
She promptly picked up her trunk and followed Tonks across the platform.  
  
"So" continued Tonks in her bright voice "let me see...you've met me, you know Harry here I'm sure, and Ron and Hermione, yes, yes not this is Mad eye-"  
  
"Oh yes" Isabelle cut in "I had you in my sixth year-"  
  
Moody over cut her "No you had an impostor-"he stopped gruffly as Remus cut in "We'll explain later" he'd seen the extreme confusion that crossed her face.  
  
"Right..." Tonks continued, "so That's Mad eye, yes and this is Remus, who you should remember from Hogwarts" Lupin nodded politely "It's a pleasure to see you again"  
  
"Right then" Lupin continued curtly "we'd better get going, has everyone got everything, animals, yes good good"  
  
They odd assortment walked through the barrier, the adults and Harry looked around, they saw what they were looking for and walked towards some muggles. Isabelle lingered behind she saw them have a conversation, and Harry looking extremely grim, as he walked off with them. With a sorrowful wave he stalked off, leaving Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Mad eye, Hermione and Her, feeling slightly like an oddball.  
  
Suddenly Hermione rushed past her, into the arms of, who Izzie could only presume to be her mother and Farther. They all said good-bye, Ron even got a hug and finally it was the party who were heading off for her fathers house.  
  
"Um how are we getting there?" she asked cautiously  
  
"Oh it's only a five minuet walk" said Ron blushing as he talked to her  
  
"You're staying to?" Izzie felt herself ask out of surprise  
  
"Yes, yes my whole family are there!" Ron had gone the same colour as his hair! Izzie stifled a giggle and managed to ask " oh good so Fred and George will be there then!"  
  
Ron nodded, still red. Feeling a lot better knowing that Fred and George were going to be there she was starting to fell like her old self, more confident and outgoing.  
  
They continued walking in silence for five minutes and turned a corner into a grubby street. Remus stopped and handed her piece of paper "Izzie (a/n he had taught her at Hogwarts and knew that she liked to be called Izzie) can you please read the paper"  
  
Izzie looked down at the piece of paper and read:  
  
The headquarters of the Order of Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London.  
  
She read it a hundred questions exploded in her mind  
  
"You what..."  
  
"Not now" said Remus gently he took the paper and touched it with the tip of his wand and watched it burn.  
  
"Right" he walked towards the middle of a fence and a house sprung up out of nowhere, "After you he said"  
  
Izzie pushed the door open....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sirius's ears pricked he heard movement up stairs and hushed voices, "my god" he thought "what the hell am I doing?"  
  
He tidied up the papers he'd been looking at and vanished them with his wand, "right clam down" Sirius he thought stubbornly to himself  
  
The door creaked open and he saw Tonks Remus, Ron and Mad eye bound down the stairs, then he saw her, his daughter.  
  
He looked at her, she looked nothing like he expected, he was expecting her mother who was blond, but she looked just like him apart from her eyes which were her mothers. She was bold he could tell that by the way she stood, he looked at her she had a spark in her eye, she was like him. She looked up and caught his eye and smiled, his dashing smile. Sirius felt like he was going mad, he walked over.  
  
"Um, hi, err, I'm Sirius your father, yes well um, hmm..." Sirius trailed off not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well hi, I'm Isabelle, but I liked to be called Izzie, and this is Cat my cat" Sirius wondered how she had said that without sounding nausea.  
  
"Right well, I'll talk you to your room" Sirius levitated her trunk at controlled it up the stairs in front of him Izzie followed.  
  
God she thought "how stupid did I just sound!"  
  
She turned and followed him up three flights of stairs into a white room with a wardrobe mirror and sleigh double bed, the floor boards were worn and smooth, she smiled to herself she liked it.  
  
"I'll leave you to get un-packed shall I, yes, you'll want to get settled. I just want to say um look I'm really nervous about this and I didn't know about you till two weeks ago, and well yes" he turned around  
  
Isabelle turned to face her trunk not knowing what to say then suddenly she felt angry "this is new to me you know I didn't even know I had a dad! I didn't ask my mum to pop her clogs, would you have got involved if she hadn't have died? I've just left my school I have no idea what I am doing and your going on about being NERVOUS! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN TURNED UPSIDE DOWN"  
  
Sirius simple turned and walked out the door, how stupid her mother had only died three weeks ago.  
  
Sirius looked down in the dark hallway he saw figure "just getting off Sirius" said a gruff voice that Sirius recognised as Moody's.  
  
Sirius grunted, there was a loud crack and mad eye disappeared. Sirius continued down into the Kitchen and saw Ron had disappeared up into his room to unpack and Lupin and Tonks were left in the Kitchen in front of Tonks were three steaming mugs of tea.  
  
"Sit down, mate and breathe," said Lupin jokingly Tonks hit him sharply on the arm, and turned to Sirius  
  
"Alrigh' Sirius you look a bit peaky" said Tonks carefully she knew Sirius's temper.  
  
"Well, I have just had my head snapped off, I know nothing about her, apart from she has a wicked temper!" Sirius sighed  
  
"Well we could have told you that" said a voice behind Sirius, Sirius turned round and saw Fred and George grinning from ear to ear  
  
"Yes" continued George "what was it Fred? Oh yeah we blew up her bag, which had her NEWT Potions coursework in it-"  
  
"Gave her canary creams all the time, um managed to turn Cat into a frog and a rabbit-"  
  
"And more, but unfortunately she still wanted to be our friend!"  
  
"Damn her" smiled Fred warmly looking up the stairs were Izzie had just appeared. Izzie flew down the stairs seeing two very familiar faces a gave them both a huge hug!  
  
"Miss me?" she laughed warmly and confidently  
  
"Us, nah!"  
  
"We had a much better time without you" Izzie giggled and smiled then turned back to the table. Sirius sat in shock; she had just bitten his head off five minuets ago and now she was well...beaming!  
  
Ron appeared in the door way "when are mum and dad and everyone coming?"  
  
Lupin spoke in his soft voice "um your mum and dad and Ginny tonight, as Charlie, Bill's coming for Dinner, I think Hermione is coming in a few days and Harry..."  
  
"As soon as possible" interjected Sirius  
  
The evening passed pleasantly. Izzie was quite taken with Bill who kissed her on the hand, Izzie laughed her seductive giggle. Sirius groaned inwardly she really was a mini him!  
  
Lupin laughed at the look on Sirius face.  
  
That night Feeling full, they stumbled off to bed feeling incredible sluggish. Mrs Weaslys cooking was amazing.  
  
The next week passed smoothly, Fred and George it turned out were very good friends with Izzie and spent most of their time making her mad! Ron turned red whenever he saw her, and Bill would turn up at unexpected times claiming he was 'Hungary' and he couldn't cook for himself, the latter was most likely to be true, but seven times in one day!  
  
In fact once Izzie found out everything about the Order she had fitted into routine well, even her and Sirius were getting along better trying to work things out.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Izzie was enjoying life here; she had her friends and Sirius. She'd been here six weeks now, and all was quite on the Voldemort. God knows what was going on it was all very secretive.  
  
Her and Sirius's relationship had improved no end, they talked openly and both had the same sense of humour in fact the other day when she'd just been about the go to Diagon Ally with everyone had asked if that thing around her waist was a belt and if yes where was the trousers? Izzie smile at him and told him very politely to piss off and she stepped into the fire!  
  
Izzie loved Bill who she flirted no end with, but in a jokey way, they were becoming goods friends, and her and the twins were always at each others throats but slowly she was starting to like Fred! She grimaced inside, as she thought "I can't like him, he's like my best friend, bugger!"  
  
Fred sat downstairs looking grimly at a breakfast "bugger!" He thought "she's much to good for me and damn gorgeous and then there's Sirius! He can't like her! "  
  
Izzie came down for breakfast the next day a letter sat in the middle of the table...her results!  
  
"You going to open them then" said Sirius warm voice "or just stare at the all day?"  
  
Izzie snatched up the letter! She looked up surveying the scene, Sirius Tonks, Lupin and all the Weaslys were staring down at her. Izzie felt sick. She looked sown at the envelope she was trembling as she felt the sudden urge to run!  
  
She carefully opened the seal... looking down at the piece of paper, she gasped and broke down in tears and fled from the table!  
  
Sirius rushed over... he couldn't understand, he looked down at the paper  
  
Dear Miss Black  
  
I am pleased to inform you of you N.E.W.T results:  
  
Potions: Outstanding Defence against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Herbolgy: Outstanding Charms: Outstanding  
  
Congratulations on your results  
  
Yours,  
  
Mira Handly  
  
Sirius still couldn't understand,  
  
"Why..." Sirius threw he paper down and followed Izzie upstairs  
  
Upstairs Izzie had stopped crying and now felt empty, there was a soft rap at the door and in walked... Fred.  
  
He gently walked over the Izzies bed sat down gingerly next to her. Izzie leaned onto his shoulder and broke down again; Fred cradled her and let her cry.  
  
"Sirius" Remus called out "Shouldn't you leave her for a bit, let her clam down she'll be fine soon, I'm sure"  
  
"Well um yeah I suppose so, in fact yes I think I will, she has a nasty temper, where's Fred gone?" said Sirius looking at Fred's empty seat.  
  
"Popped to the shop, emergency, can't trust lee you know to set things up... just went um yeah just went who knows how long he'll be, I mean I don't!" George gave a nervous giggle and quickly diverted his eyes to his breakfast were Mrs Weasly was pilling on more food.  
  
"Well, I think Sirius, you should eat something" she quickly pilled up his plate and Sirius sensing he had no other choice sat down.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Half an Hour had passed, Izzies crying had subsided and Fred could feel her warmth, as she clung to him. She sat up and looked at him, she smiled and laughed,  
  
"God I'm being silly, I even got good grades, thanks Fred" she looked at him "damn" though Fred "she even looks amazing after she's been crying". Fred stared into her eyes thinking to himself "she's toxic, you know what she's like"...Izzie leaned in, Fred couldn't help himself, he was only male! He leaned in...  
  
Downstairs in the Kitchen Sirius was growing impatient he'd left it two hours, then he heard a crack Fred appeared looking extremely flustered.  
  
"Just the shop, you know lee can't get anything right...got any food mum?" he said it all without a breath. Sirius didn't pay him any attention; George just gave him a quizzical look, and carried on reading the paper.  
  
"Right if she's not down in the next-"the door flung open and in skipped Izzie black hair bouncing, she was out of her pj's and in a pink halter neck, with denim mini-skirt, and pink shoes. Sirius just thought how many bloody pairs of shoes does she own! He smiled at least she looked happier. As she came down Bill let out a low wolf whistle, Sirius shot him a sharp look and Mrs Weasly proceeded to hit bill round the head, there was a audible "Ron, shut your mouth you'll catch flays" from Hermione. Grinning Izzie made herself a cup of tea, gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek and sat down.  
  
"Well..." said Sirius slightly confused "what's changed your tune?"  
  
"Nothing why, I'm fine, I think I'm going to go shopping you know celebrate with a few new pairs of shoes, fancy joining me anyone?" she looked around brightly.  
  
"I'll come," said Bill grinning, you never know what you may find in Diagon Ally" he gave a roguish wink and carried on eating.  
  
"Me and George will come, you know check on the shop and that"  
  
"Yes I fancy a new book" piped up Hermione  
  
They all laughed at Hermione who blushed profoundly.  
  
Fred sat there thinking "what have you got yourself into Fred Weasly? Am I her Boyfriend, I wish I could smack Bill; round the head...she's one of your best friends! Remember what she was like at Hogwarts...and OWWWW, what was the for?"  
  
"What was making you blush so much that you have turned into a giant beetroot, Fred?" asked Bill innocently  
  
"Maybe a certain girl" piped up George grinning from ear to ear  
  
"It's my mind my head, and none of your business" said Fred angrily storming off glancing a look and Izzie who just smiled.  
  
Over the next week Fred and Izzie got together and announced it to the rest of the household, Bill looked incredibly pissed off! They saw Ron Harry, Ginny and Hermione onto the Hogwarts to express.  
  
Things were going smoothly until Christmas, Sirius and Izzie had finally reached Normal father/daughter relationship, and there was constant nagging and moaning but everyone who saw then could see how much Sirius had learnt to love his daughter. She was just like him. He'd even learnt to accept Fred, but only just every now and then you would see angry looks at the two of them laughing and kissing.  
  
As everyone came back for the two week Christmas break, tension started to run high. The order was getting more intense and with mounting tension, came bed moods being kept up at 3 in the morning was not doing Sirius any good.  
  
"RIGHT THAT IT" roared Sirius, "IHAVE HAD ENOGUH OF YOU AND YOUR....YOUR..."  
  
"Hey Sirius, clam down mate, what's up?" asked Remus tenderly  
  
"ALL I EVER HEAR AT NIGHT IS CREAKING FLOORBOARDS AND GIGGERLING! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD! Sirius carried on regardless  
  
Fred looked up tentively, and Sirius noticed he looked deeply miserable "actually Sirius I'm not her boyfriend anymore" he threw Izzie a dirty look "so you don't have to worry about anymore late night trips!"  
  
"Fred" said Mrs Weasly sharply  
  
"Right" said Izzie "I've had enough with you and you" she pointed at Sirius and Fred, "Fred you can't control who I look at and Sirius you should know better!"  
  
"I think I have a right to know who you go around screwing!" said Sirius  
  
"NO, NO YOU DON'T" screamed Izzie, "it's me who decides what I will and will not do! You've only been my dad for six months, you barely know me!"  
  
Sirius looked slightly taken aback, Fred just look glum.  
  
"O don't give me that look, you were just the same, so get over yourself you won't have to worry I won't be here, for any more 'late night trips'" She turned her back stormed up the stairs slammed the door, and the kitchen fell silent, in the distance they could hear the vague cries of Mrs Black.  
  
"Well..." said Remus Softly  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Izzie was true to her word within five minuets of her argument she was out the house, standing alone in the pouring rain.  
  
"Well done" she thought grimly to herself "you've got yourself in a right mess now!"  
  
Izzie aimlessly thought about were she should go, "Hogwarts, back, no, she couldn't go back not yet", then it occurred to her she hurriedly set of up the street.  
  
As she walked for ten minuets she finally came to her destination, she ran up to the door and pressed the bell.  
  
Through the intercom came a muffled voice "err, hello, damn how does this thing work, hello?"  
  
"Um it's me, I'm stuck can you help?" she muttered dully thinking how stupid she sounded, "it's me, how the hell is he going to know, who I am, by my voice!"  
  
"Come up Izzie, I'll just work out the buzzy thingy!"  
  
The door opened and clicked and Izzie found herself in an empty hall way, she ran up the steps dripping two at a time, until she found..."Bill...o I'm so glad to see you, things are rubbish at home between me and Sirius, I didn't know what to and last night me and Fred split up because...oh because he's so damn stubborn!"  
  
"Hey, hey" Bill said soothingly, "clam down come on, let's go in your going to freeze!"  
  
They stepped inside Bills flat, it was warm and cosy and full of old newspapers and teacups, the kitchen looked pristine, he really didn't know how to cook!  
  
"I think you'd better have a hot shower to warm up, otherwise you'll flu and I can't do those funny medical spells, you'll have to go and see mum!" Izzie gave him a smirk "hey don't look at me like that know funny business...I swear" he laughed pointed her in the right direction and shoved a towel in her arms.  
  
Half an hour later Izzie was sitting warm, and dry with a hot mug of tea in her hands. She was wearing Bills over sized jumper and Boxers and big fluffy socks, which came up to her shines, and she had a pink nose.  
  
Izzie explained the argument her break up with Fred, and to her surprise Bill was a good listener, after she'd explained she said "Bill please don't tell them where I am, not for a bit make them sweat, please Bill?!"  
  
At lunch time Bill decided to go over to see the rest of them but he gave Izzie his word that he wouldn't say anything to the rest for now.  
  
He left Izzie lolling on the sofa wrapped up in a big duvet reading the paper and listening to the witching network station. He said goodbye and set of for 12 Grimmauld place, not knowing if he was going to be able to keep him mouth shut under Mrs Weaslys temper!  
  
Bill entered the house, he could here Mrs Black screeching, Mrs Weasly yelling, Sirius complaining and Tonks and Remus making tea and comforting everybody else was sitting looking incredibly gloomy!  
  
"Bill, thank god have you seen Izzi-"  
  
"She's gon-"  
  
"No idea-"  
  
"This is all my fault"  
  
"No mine"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"EVERYBODY clam down, Bill dear sit down, we'll explain Sirius here" Mrs Weasly tapped the kettle with her wand and it boiled, she made the all a cup of tea and handed them out, "right where shall we start..."  
  
They explained the whole scenario Bill had to pretend that this was the first time he heard it, Fred was being very unlike Fred and sitting look abashed in the corner, George was talking to him, trying to make him talk in low mutterings, and every now and then Sirius would throw dark looks into the corner at them both.  
  
"If only I hadn't lost my temper" said Sirius in a glum voice shaking his head "but she's my daughter you know, you don't like to think about that..." he trailed off Bill sat there feeling very guilty.  
  
After three hours of deep conversation about where she was it was Lupin who said, "maybe we should just wait, if you're anything to go bye Sirius she'll be back in the morning. Hungary"  
  
Later that evening Bill made his excuses and left, most of them had gone to bed and Sirius had drunken a large amount of Firewhisky an was recounting his Hogwarts Days with Lupin who listened patiently.  
  
Bill was greeting home with the warm smells of take out, it appeared, that Izzie had done Muggle studies O.W.L had ordered pizza. They ate in silence and Bill couldn't notice how cute Izzie looked, he shook his head "I'm at least 10 years older that her". She smiled, "so you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Bill told her of what was going on in her home, she groaned, I suppose I had better go home tomorrow before Sirius does anything stupid, is it ok if I crash here?" she looked up at him gingerly  
  
"You can sleep on the couch!" he laughed  
  
Bill set up her bed and headed for his own, his mind swimming in thoughts, he crawled into bed and feel fast asleep. He was woken abruptly by someone shaking him "Bill, Bill" he turned over a opened his eyes groggily "Uh...what...?"  
  
"I can't sleep can I crawl in here, nothing funny, just to sleep!" she whispered softly, giving him great long puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure..." he rolled over as she slipped between the sheets Bill wrapped his arms around her waist, and she snuggled up and was soon fast asleep. Bill could smell her hair, it was fruity, and soon he to drifted of into slumber. 


End file.
